


Red Coincident

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fulff, M/M, Romance, Soulmateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Chanyeol hates red but Baekhyun loves red,The soldier male prefers to live in the real world while the lovely bodyguard believes in fairy-tales and happy endingsChanyeol starts out with hate whilst Baekhyun begins with loveCan the power of soulmates conquer it all?





	Red Coincident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for soulmate writing contest /Chanbaek soulmateau, base on this [ http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas ]

 

 

 

Baekhyun was whistling his favourite song as he drove his way to work with his best friend, Luhan. He glanced at the car mirror to look at his own reflection. His hair was in a flaring red colour. Luhan, his sweet friend named Luhan, managed to dye Baekhyun's hair in red when they both were drunk last night. He chuckled while pushing his hair back. _'I look handsome in red,'_ Baekhyun mentally praised himself.

 

A sudden throbbed on his heart made him wince. _'My soulmate must be so mad right now, I can feel his anger burning my heart,'_

 

Glancing at his Luhan that was sitting beside him, Baekhyun smiled. "Luhan, stop sulking, that's karma my friend, you should be happy that I'm not going to strangle you to death because you dye my hair red. I thought I saw a new Pokemon species when I looked at myself in the mirror this morning," Baekhyun snickered, rolling his eyes at Luhan.

 

"You should be happy you look like hot Pokemon, I look like broccoli Baek, my hair is green! I almost faint when I saw my hair colour this morning! Seriously, who would dye his hair in green? It's green Baek!" Luhan yelled while pinching his temple, taking a sharp intake of breath, he continued to ramble.

 

"Today is my first day at work Baek. What if my boss doesn't like to eat broccoli? What if he hates it?" The nasty thought made him shriek.

 

Baekhyun shrugged, "Nah, CEO Sehun is a very good person, although sometimes he likes to troll people, he eats every type of vegetables! Broccoli is his favourite! You should be fine being his personal assistant," he smiled while patting Luhan's thigh.

 

Huffing, Luhan pushed his broccoli hair back. "Why don't I feel happy with your calming words Baek?" he sighed, lips pursed into a thin line. Baekhyun’s cool attitude was pissing him off.

 

"We shouldn't be worried, there's only 1% chance that we might bump into our soulmates, so smile Luhan!" Baekhyun chuckled.

 

In the world where soulmates were linked by hair colour, their decision, or not so much, to dye their hair was considered bold. People rarely change the colour of their hair because it would affect their soulmate’s too.

 

Imagined if you already had someone that you loved, then you decided to dye your hair but when you did it, your lover hair colour wouldn’t change to the same colour. That would be awkward, knowing that he or she was not your soulmate. For some people, the soulmate hair colour thing was a blessing but for others it was a curse.

 

If the pair happened to find each other, they would automatically be bounded. The hair colour wouldn't change to its original colour until both of them have settled down their feeling. The colour would fade if they achieve a certain agreement with their hearts. The agreement could be done in a second or it may take up to 5 days. On the sixth day their hair colour would change to its original colour.

 

The soulmates that were bounded could actually feel every wave of emotion that was running through each other hearts. Right now, Baekhyun felt hot and mad. He was pretty sure that his or her other half was cursing at him right now.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol was mad. He couldn't stop cursing as he stomped angrily to meet with his brother Sehun at their house. The soldier was very mad of being sent home from his mission. He woke up with his red hair in the base camp. The red colour was so striking that it could be seen from miles away. He was ordered to restore back his hair colour if he wanted to join his team mission again.

 

The soldier really loves working with the army. He enjoyed his work so much that he rarely stay at his home. Chanyeol was so serious and excellent in the work that he was leading the best soldier team in their division. He cringed when he remembered his teammates laughing at his red hair. They gleefully waved him goodbye when he was inside the helicopter.

 

"You need to rest hyung!" Kai yelled while saluting Chanyeol, who was glaring at him through the helicopter window.

 

"Hyung," Sehun gawked at his older brother that was still in his soldier uniform, clutching to his big backpack and standing right in front of their house door with red hair and a very red face. Their mother would be squealing with happiness right now. Sehun quickly pulled out his phone from his pants.

 

Chanyeol placed his forefinger on his mouth, requesting Sehun to stop calling their mother. "Please, let me breath first before you call mum, I know that she will quickly come back home if she knows that I'm back, I missed her too, but right now, I need to calm myself down," Chanyeol stepped inside their house, grumpily throwing his large backpack and sitting on the couch beside his little brother, Sehun.

 

"Hyung," Sehun squeaked.

 

"Just say it in to my face Sehun," Chanyeol snapped.

 

"Although you maybe look like some kind of sushi right now, I love sushi, I missed you hyung," Sehun scooted closer to his brother and pulled the grumpy soldier into a hug.

 

Chanyeol let Sehun pull him into his embrace and patted his little brother's arms. "I'm going to strangle my soulmate as soon as I lay my eyes on him or her, why does he or she choose red? Why Sehun?" Chanyeol heavily sighed while rubbing his tired face with his palms.

 

"By the way, what have you done this time to make mom angry? You coloured your hair green, you look like broccoli, I hate broccoli Sehun," Chanyeol grimaced.

 

"You remember my girlfriend? That supermodel Hana? I'm was angry at her for leaving me to be with her friend in Paris, I tried to stop her and she decided to break up with me, I was so mad that I coloured my hair green just to get some revenge," Sehun shrugged.

 

"So? Did you get your revenge? Is she in Paris with her hair colour like this?" Chanyeol smirked.

 

"Sadly, no, she is not my soulmate, deep inside I felt glad, but I suddenly feel bad for my real soulmate, I hope he or she will look good in green hair," Sehun smiled sheepishly while scratching his head.

 

"Hyung, mom is being so hysterical, she’s found our soulmates,"

 

\---

 

Baekhyun and Luhan safely arrived at the Park Corporation building that morning. The red haired bodyguard quickly assisted his friend Luhan to CEO Sehun's office after he got his employee ID from the Human Resource Department. They both could sense weird looks towards them from the other workers when they arrived at Sehun's office.

 

Yoona, the temporary personal assistant of Mr. Sehun greeted them both and she told them that Mr. Sehun was on his way to the office. They were told to meet with Mrs. Park, CEO Sehun's beloved mother who was waiting for them at the meeting room.

 

"Have a seat, boys. Do you know why I wanted to meet with both of you so early in the morning?" Mrs. Park beamed excitedly at the clueless duo.

 

                                        

"Hmm, Is Mr. Sehun in trouble again?" Baekhyun smirked. He took his place right in front of Mrs. Park and Luhan sat quietly beside him at the same table.

 

"Yes, but I like this kind of trouble, you know that I'm a fan of romance right? I like happy ending and soulmates stories, and...," Mrs. Park paused to get her excitement down. She couldn't talk properly due to so much overwhelmed feeling washing all over her body. She was so happy.

 

"And?" Baekhyun frowned. The bodyguard knew that Mrs. Park was a very cheerful person but this time, she looked like she was on drugs. She was staring at them with very large dreamy eyes.

 

"I’ve found both of your soulmates! I'm so happy right now, I really love true romance stories!" Mrs. Park chirped happily.

 

"Our soulmates?" Both Luhan and Baekhyun gasped while looking at each other face.

 

"Both of your soulmates happen to be my sons! I know. What a wonderful coincident, right? They will be arriving here soon, I can't wait!" Mrs. Park grinned while clapping her hands excitedly.

 

Baekhyun started to feel anxious. _'My soulmate_ _…_ _not everybody has the chance to meet with_ _their_ _soulmate,'_ he smiled.

 

"You're so happy right now, aren't you?" Luhan rolled his eyes at Baekhyun. He really didn't like the idea to be bounded with a soulmate.

 

_'What_ _’s_ _so special_ _about_ _being stuck with somebody that you never even meet before?'_ Luhan sighed. He was really eager to start his job right now, not messing his time with this soulmate thing.

 

Baekhyun's heartbeat started to thump crazily when he heard Sehun's boisterous voice echoing throughout the hallway. Then, he saw when Sehun's handsome face entered the room. He almost let out a heavy sighed when he saw his green hair.

 

_'If my soulmate isn't Sehun, then...,'_ Baekhyun gawked to the red hair figured that was walking behind Sehun.

 

_'Park Chanyeol,'_ Baekhyun murmured. He knew about Sehun's older brother that worked with the army but he never really met him before. The bodyguard knew that the soldier was so busy with his work that he barely spent his time at home with his family. Mrs. Park was always telling him how much she missed his older son every time she met with Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun stared at the soldier boy’s handsome face. Chanyeol was frowning when he entered the room, he was not smiling at them. He looked grumpy and tired. The tip of his unique ears were red. He glared at Baekhyun the moment their eyes met.

 

"Hai Baekhyun hyung! Hello soulmate!" Sehun smiled. He quickly took a place right beside the bewildered looking Luhan.

 

Chanyeol didn't know why it felt harder to breath when he made eyes contact with the small boy that was looking at him with a judging face. He took a deep breath and sat right in front of Baekhyun.

 

"Great, I really hated dealing with mosquitos’ problem in the jungle. I didn’t know that I had to deal with that irritating insect here too," Chanyeol rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

 

_'Did he just call me mosquito? That's it,'_ Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

 

"Wow, at least I suck blood. Did your friends ever told you that you look like a fly, you play with your own spit, dirty," Baekhyun grimaced. Chanyeol’s pissed off face pleased him.

 

"Ha-ha, mosquito and fly, cute one, hyung," Sehun cooed, looking back and forth between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. His eyes caught his soulmate that was still looking bewildered at the whole situation. "What pet name should I call you, my soulmate?" he playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Luhan.

 

"Baek, I don't like him, he sounds like a perverted old man. Is he a grandpa trapped in a young body?" Luhan whispered to Baekhyun while slowly moving away from Sehun.

 

"Can we swap soulmate? I hate him," Baekhyun said while nonchalantly pointing his forefinger at Chanyeol. "He's rude,"

 

"Can I slap him until my hands get numb? He has a foul mouth," Chanyeol scowled, slamming his hands on the table.

 

"You want to spank me? Just who do you think you're? My daddy?" Baekhyun smirked.

 

Chanyeol was quite taken aback with the answer. He suddenly felt embarrassed because of Baekhyun's bold remark. _'What's wrong with me?'_

 

"Okay, wow, things are getting hot in here, I'm not going to hear any spanking or daddy kink story happening between both of you soon, just keep it between you two," Mrs. Park giggled.

 

"Mom! Nothing will be happening between us!" Chanyeol snapped.

 

"I don't know, son. Don’t you want to get rid of your red hair? You have to get help from your soulmate. You want to join your latest mission as soon as possible, right? Or do you want to wait until your hair gets back to its original colour? That’s in 6 days,” Mrs. Park massaged her head. She knew that Chanyeol was not going to follow her wish so easily. He was a rebellious man. Chanyeol was as stubborn as his father.

 

"What you want us to do mom?" Sehun grabbed her mom’s body and gently rubbed her back.

 

"I'll do anything you want me to do, right soulmate?" Sehun chuckled when he looked at Luhan's dumbfounded face.

 

"Here are the keys to your apartments, go and settle your soulmate thing. I'm not going to pressure you guys to be together but I will be happy if you're. I just want my sons to be happy, Sehun can get back to work while Chanyeol can get back to his beloved jungle mission," Mrs. Park sighed while gently standing up from her chair and leaving them at the meeting room.

 

"Don't be sad Mrs. Park, I'm going to the apartment with Chanyeol, let's go," Baekhyun yelled while grabbing their apartment address and the key code that was written on a piece of paper.

 

"You're so rude to your mother!" Baekhyun jabbed Chanyeol's ribs before he left the soldier wincing in pain and holding his aching ribs.

 

"I'll wait in the car. Keep all the information about our apartment. Go and meet with Yoona. Get my schedule from her," Sehun walked away without even looking at his personal assistant's face.

 

Luhan looked bewildered at his boss´ change of attitude. He was so cheerful in front of his mom minutes ago. 'How can he change so fast?'

 

“What are you doing staring at me like that? Your job as my personal assistant starts now!" Sehun growled.

 

\---

 

It was early in the morning but Baekhyun was standing right in front of Chanyeol's bedroom door, still with his messy bed hair and wearing his worn out baggy shirt. He didn't even bother to wash his face, he ran to stand up at Chanyeol's door as soon as he opened his eyes. He didn't want to lose the opportunities to get his morning kiss from Chanyeol.

 

"Why do I feel like I'm a dog that's waiting for his owner to open the door right now?" Baekhyun grimaced while scratching his stomach.

 

The beautiful bodyguard still remembered how grumpy Chanyeol was yesterday. They both arrived at the apartment in the middle of the night. Both of them didn't even want to open their mouth to greet each other. Chanyeol headed straight to his bedroom slamming the door behind his back. Baekhyun was very tired to feel offended about Chanyeol childish act, he just closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.

 

Baekhyun's head perked up when he heard a rustling sound from inside Chanyeol's bedroom. "I'm ready," Baekhyun murmured.

 

Chanyeol was getting ready to exit his bedroom for his morning jog. He was so appalled when Baekhyun's lips slammed on his mouth as soon as he opened his bedroom door. The grumpy soldier was so stunned that the impact that he got from Baekhyun's small body who was leaning on him made him staggered a few step back from his spot. 'Soft,' Chanyeol mentally remembered Baekhyun's lips texture.

 

"Hmm, did our hair change its colour?" Baekhyun asked while gently tugging his hair. He pushed Chanyeol's body away as soon as he got what he wanted, that was Chanyeol's lips.

 

Chanyeol dumbfoundedly shook his head as he placed his palms on his mouth. "What the hell are you doing to me mosquito?" Chanyeol shrieked while pushing Baekhyun's forehead away with his forefinger.

 

"Tsk, obviously, I'm not sucking your blood," Baekhyun rolled his eyes while staring at Chanyeol's red hair. His shoulder slumped as he stood in front of the bewildered looking soldier. The beautiful bodyguard suddenly flinched when he placed his palm on his own chest. His heartbeats thumped so fast that he couldn't even breathe properly right now.

 

"Is that?" Baekhyun said while pressing his ear on Chanyeol's hard chest.

 

"Wow, your heart is beating so fast. Are you alright?" Baekhyun spoke while he rested his hands on the grumpy soldier's waist, gripping it so tight to stop Chanyeol from moving away.

 

"Stop harassing me mosquito!" Chanyeol snapped. He swatted Baekhyun's hands from his waist and tried to punch the beautiful bodyguard's face.

 

Baekhyun managed to dodge the quick attack from Chanyeol. "No one messes with my beautiful face, try again next time!" Baekhyun smirked.

 

"Ahh, I'm hungry..." The beautiful bodyguard slapped his stomach while walking away from Chanyeol that was glaring at him.

 

Baekhyun sat on one of the kitchen stools and pulled out his small notebook and pen. He started to dribble some words on the book, humming his favourite song.

 

Chanyeol stomped his way to the kitchen and sat right in front of Baekhyun. "We need to talk," The grumpy soldier slammed his hands on the table to gain Baekhyun's attention.

 

"About what?" Baekhyun replied nonchalantly. He didn't even bother to look at Chanyeol's face. He continued to write on his notebook at the same time he scrolled down on his phone screen.

 

"About you being a pervert, a-about what you did to me just now," Chanyeol stammered.

 

Baekhyun stopped scribbling and began to rub his chest again. "Stop doing that to your heart, it's making me uncomfortable," he pursed his lip.

 

"You made me angry with the sudden kiss! That's why my heart was thumping like crazy right now!" Chanyeol explained while trying to calm his racing heartbeats. His eyes darted on Baekhyun's features. The mosquito boy's body was so small compared to him. He looked cute when he was in his thinking mode. Chanyeol eyes stared at Baekhyun's thin lips, there was a tiny mole on his right upper lip.

 

_'A very kissable pair of red lips. Oh my god! You’re going crazy Park Chanyeol!'_ Chanyeol mentally screamed.

 

"Your heartbeat is getting funny again!" Baekhyun yelled as he harshly closed his notebook.

 

"Alright, we'll talk," Baekhyun sighed. Honestly, being a person who loved romantic stories and happy endings, Baekhyun felt so ecstatic when he found his soulmate. He was so eager to meet him. He really wanted to get to know Chanyeol the first time he saw him. The grumpy soldier looked so handsome with his flaming red hair. He was hurt when Chanyeol refused their soulmate bond. The grumpy soldier didn't even give them a chance to at least become friends. He just shoved Baekhyun away.

 

Baekhyun stood up and walked past the table to sit beside Chanyeol. He opened his small notebook and showed it to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was so stunned when Baekhyun decided to sit beside him. They were so close that he could smell Baekhyun's hair fragrance. He smelled like oranges. The beautiful bodyguard hair was messy and frizzy. Chanyeol just couldn't keep his eyes off from staring at Baekhyun's beautiful collarbones that were proudly being displayed because of the skinny boy's baggy shirt. Chanyeol naughty eyes started to venture a little lower on Baekhyun's plump bare thighs.

 

"Stop undressing me with your perverted eyes, I want you to look at my book, not my body," Baekhyun snickered.

 

"I'm not looking at your body. Did you even have your bath this morning? You look like the wild boars that I usually find in the jungle," Chanyeol chuckled. He just loved to see Baekhyun's pissed off face.

 

"Aww, poor soldier misses his best friend Mr. Piggy, let's settle our problem fast so you can be reunited with him again, I think that little piggy is missing you too," Baekhyun cooed while rapidly blinking his eyes.

 

"You..." Chanyeol gritted his teeth. He couldn't finish his words when Baekhyun kissed his lips again.

 

"Okay, stop being angry at me, I can't handle your crazy heartbeats!" Baekhyun whined while patting his chest.

 

"I'm sorry for kissing you again, please calm down, I'll start explaining," The beautiful bodyguard quickly rested his hands on Chanyeol's chest with both of his knees in between Chanyeol's thighs.

 

"Listen to me, I'm making a list of things that we can do to restore our hair to its original colour, I need your understanding so that we can try all the methods and hope at least one of it can solve our problem," Baekhyun sighed and pulled himself away from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's notebook and started to read the list. "All of this method involve kissing! Morning kiss, sudden kiss, stolen kiss, Spiderman kiss. What the hell! People actually do that kind of kiss?" Chanyeol said with bulging eyes. He was trying so hard to prevent his face from becoming red as he read Baekhyun's ridiculous list. "Does it really work?"

 

"I don't know. I gathered that from the internet, it's just a kiss," Baekhyun shrugged. "We can make it a friendly kiss if it's bothering you so much,"

 

"No, I don't feel anything weird when you kiss me, I guess we can try," Chanyeol grimaced.

 

"Alright, we have some mutual understanding here right? You agreed to do all the methods that I listed out, we can discuss it first if you want, but for the...," Baekhyun couldn't finish his words when Chanyeol's lips pressed on his lips. He was so stunned to even blink his eyes.

 

"I can do the same to you, right? That’s a sudden kiss. Did our hair change its colour mosquito?" Chanyeol smirked.

 

\---

 

Luhan felt so tired when he woke up that morning. He wanted to pull the blanket over his body and drift away into his wonderful dreamland again. Sehun really loved to make his life miserable. He had to help him with paperwork until he was yawning wide like a tired hippo. He really didn't know what time it was when he went to bed last night. But he remembered that he was sleeping on the coffee table in front of his laptop when he closed his eyes.

 

' _When did I walk back into the bedroom?_ _Did I sleepwalked_ _?'_ Luhan mentally thought while looking at the bedroom area. He shrieked when he realized that he was sleeping in Sehun's room.

 

"Good morning soulmate," Sehun smirked. He patiently waited for Luhan to open his eyes. He knew that his personal assistant was tired because of the workload that they had to finish last night. Sehun leaped on the bed to rest his body beside his personal assistant that was still in a dazed state.

 

"What are you doing?" Luhan yelled. He tried to avoid touching Sehun's body that was lying beside him. He quickly shifted and ended falling on the floor.

 

"How's life down there?" Sehun chuckled, gawking at Luhan who was hissing in pain, rubbing on his sore butt.

 

"Stop staring at me, go away!" Luhan snapped. Mischievous must be Sehun's middle name. The personal assistant began to wonder how he was going to spend his life with someone like Sehun.

 

"You're the one that should go away, this is my bedroom," Sehun rolled his eyes as he tried to help Luhan to stand up properly from over the bed.

 

"I don't need your help," Luhan smacked Sehun's kind hands away while trying to stand up by himself. He shrieked when Sehun pulled him to land on the bed again.

 

The mischievous boy pinned Luhan down, looking at him with a very loving gaze. “Date me, Luhan,"

 

\---

 

Baekhyun was playing with his phone when he sat in the living room after filling his empty stomach with an amazing breakfast, courtesy of Chanyeol's awesome cooking skills. The grumpy soldier cooked like a professional chef, but Baekhyun would never admit it in front of his face.

 

The beautiful bodyguard saw Chanyeol struggling to sit on the couch. He hissed in pain while rubbing his aching knee. Baekhyun knew it because he could feel a mild pain in his own knee.

 

Too much happening in Chanyeol's life this morning that he didn't even remember to take his medicine. "I-I need your help," Chanyeol stammered. Baekhyun was the last man on earth that he wanted to ask for help right now but he couldn't walk any further anymore. He needed to take his medicine fast.

 

Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows as he waited for Chanyeol to continue his words.

 

"Can you bring me my medicine bag that I left inside my bedroom...please?" the grumpy soldier said, his face scrunched in pain. He sighed in relieved when Baekhyun stood up from the couch and walked to his bedroom without saying anything that could make him annoyed. The beautiful bodyguard sat beside him as he holed Chanyeol´s medicine bag and a glass of water.

 

Chanyeol quickly took his medicine with shaking hands. The pain was so unbearable even for a soldier like him.

 

"You take this painkiller every day?" Baekhyun asked after rummaging through the variety of medicines in Chanyeol's bag.

 

"Stop harassing my bag!" Chanyeol snatched his medicine bag away from Baekhyun's hand.

 

"You're supposed to say thank you to me, rude," Baekhyun crossed his arms, lifting his legs to rest on Chanyeol's lap, avoiding the judging look that he got from the grumpy soldier.

 

"What are you doing right now? Get your legs off me!" Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun. He was trying to cope with his aching knee and Baekhyun decided to use his knee as a rest spot for his legs.

 

"Start massaging my legs as a token of appreciation and saying sorry because your aching knee makes my knee hurt too, the bond, remember?" Baekhyun snorted, wiggling his legs on Chanyeol's lap.

 

"You better start rubbing, or I'm going to tell your mom about this, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun snickered.

 

"I'm sorry for bringing you pain," Chanyeol said while starting to massage Baekhyun's knee with a very sad expression on his face. The arrogant mask that was always shielding Chanyeol's handsome face when Baekhyun saw him for the first time was all gone.

 

"Now I know why you always avoid seeing your mom and prefer going to the jungle. You're hiding this pain from your mom, aren't you?" Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol's lap and sat with crossed legs beside the grumpy soldier.

 

"Gunshot wound?" Baekhyun lightly poked two bullet scars on Chanyeol's knee.

 

"Stop poking them!" Chanyeol snapped. He never met someone that liked to play with his ugly scars before. Baekhyun was weird.

 

"I can't stand up for so long without my medicine, sometimes medicine just can't help me to cope the pain. I don't want my mother to worry about me," Chanyeol sighed.

 

"You can go treatment right? You can't live depending on painkillers Chanyeol, it will eat you alive," Baekhyun murmured, softly rubbing the scars on Chanyeol's knee.

 

"You make it sound as if I'm dying, I'm not, don't worry about me mosquito," Chanyeol smirked while ruffling Baekhyun's soft hair.

 

"I'm not worried about you!" Baekhyun blushed. He couldn't hide his flustered face. Chanyeol was in pain because he was standing so long to cook their breakfast and busy taking his time arguing with him. He even forgot to take his medicine this morning.

 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun murmured. He suddenly felt guilty because of his childish act.

 

Chanyeol smiled when he looked at Baekhyun's guilty face. His frizzy hair still smelled like fresh oranges when he ruffled it. The citrus scent still stuck on his hands until now. Baekhyun's thin pink lips looked so cute when he pouted. Chanyeol really thought that the small mole on Baekhyun's upper right lip was sexy and alluring. He slowly lifted Baekhyun's chin using his forefinger and tilted his face to gently press his plump lips on Baekhyun's shocked opened mouth.

 

"I call this the 'I forgive you kiss',"

 

\---

 

"More," Baekhyun whined with his lips still pressed on Chanyeol's and his hands gripping on the grumpy soldier shirt, tugging him closer as he shamelessly sat on his soulmate lap.

 

"Whoa...whoa...be careful," Chanyeol chuckled in between their kisses. His large hands securely holding on Baekhyun's back, trying to stop the eager puppy from falling down on the floor.

 

"Careful? That’s the nicest word that you have said to me since we met, soulmate," Baekhyun smiled as he draped his hands around Chanyeol's neck, he didn’t even feel awkward being so close with Chanyeol right now.

 

"We had a rough start, didn´t we?" Chanyeol grinned, timidly scratching his head. He realized how much he wanted to hate Baekhyun for making his life miserable, he couldn’t, maybe because the soulmate attraction was so strong between them.

 

"Can we try to get along well so that we can get thru this without hurting each other?" Baekhyun lifted his pinkie finger and waved it in front of Chanyeol’s face, waiting for the grumpy soldier to seal it with his own finger.

 

"Deal," Chanyeol snorted and linked their pinky fingers together.

 

"Why did you reject our bond without knowing me first?" Baekhyun asked while moving away from Chanyeol’s lap and sat beside him on the couch. He patiently waited for his answer while poking on Chanyeol’s thigh to get his attention.

 

“If I accepted the bond, you would suffer because I won’t always be here with you, I'm broken and you deserve someone better than me," Chanyeol shrugged. He knew that he would never found anyone so interesting as his soulmate. Baekhyun was a very special person but he thought it was kind of selfish act to keep his relationship with the smaller boy without always being there for him.

 

"We can try, right?” Baekhyun smiled with a pair of hopeful eyes. He really wished that they could make the relationship work. He knew that it was hard to find a soulmate and he didn’t want to let the great opportunity slipped away. He didn’t want to let Chanyeol go.

 

"I can’t always be here with you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed and slowly ruffled Baekhyun’s red hair. He just couldn’t resist playing with Baekhyun’s fluffy hair. He kept his fingers on the smaller boy hair, slightly scratching on his scalp. He smiled when he saw Baekhyun struggling to open his eyes, enjoying the little massage session that he got from him.

 

"Stop running away," Baekhyun softly hummed with eyes still closed. Chanyeol’s callused fingers were so addictive when they slowly glided on his skin. He liked the feeling, he liked it so much.

 

"Can we stop this endless discussion? Let’s watch TV,” Chanyeol said and pulled his hand away from Baekhyun’s head. He picked up the TV remote and started changing the channels, completely ignoring Baekhyun that was still in a dazed state because of his warm touch.  

 

Baekhyun bit on his bottom lip while holding on his small notebook and his favourite pillow right in front of Chanyeol’s bedroom door. If Chanyeol really wanted to get their bond over quickly so that he could be getting to work back, Baekhyun would try his best to help. He slowly knocked on the door, slightly flinching when he heard rustling sound of footstep inside the room before the grumpy soldier opened the door with a very clean and fresh face. He was awestruck looking at Chanyeol’s handsome face again.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol frowned. The bodyguard looked so lost in his thoughts. He snapped his fingers right in front of Baekhyun’s face to pull him away from dreamland.

 

“Yes?” Baekhyun sheepishly smiled and quickly gave his notebook to Chanyeol, pointing on the new notes he had made minutes ago.

 

“Hmm, goodnight kiss, early morning kiss,” Chanyeol murmured and lifted his head to look at Baekhyun’s innocent face. Baekhyun seriously wanted to sleep together with him tonight. Chanyeol heavily sighed as he opened his bedroom door. Baekhyun, his soulmate was a very attractive guy, Chanyeol really didn’t think that he could stay away from him, he was afraid he would lost the battle of holding himself from Baekhyun’s temptation; he might jump on him tonight.

 

“C-can we do that? I mean those kisses, maybe when we wake up tomorrow, our hair colour changes and you can get back to your jungle,” Baekhyun muttered while clutching on his pillow over his chest.

 

“We can try that,” Chanyeol smiled. One part of him squealed because he got to sleep with the gorgeous Baekhyun while the other part of him wanted to run away. He was so nervous that he decided to sleep early that night. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to immerse himself quickly into slumberland.

 

“Good night soldier,” Baekhyun smiled and tucked into the same blanket and hugged on his pillow. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Chanyeol’s sleeping face. Baekhyun moved his body closer to Chanyeol’s, admiring the grumpy soldier good looks when he was sure enough that the grumpy soldier was already asleep.

 

“Sleep Baekhyun, stop staring at me,” Chanyeol smirked while flicking on Baekhyun's forehead. Flustered looking Baekhyun was cute and sexy. He better stop thinking about all the types of Baekhyun inside his perverted head right now.

 

“I’m not staring at you!” Baekhyun snapped and shifted his body away from the grumpy soldier, feeling embarrassed because Chanyeol caught him staring at him.

 

"Where’s my good night kiss?" Chanyeol grinned. He scooted closer to Baekhyun and tried to roam his hand under Baekhyun’s pillow, searching for Baekhyun’s precious notebook.

 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun shrieked. Chanyeol was so close to him that he could smell his soothing body scent. It made him crazy.

 

“Where’s your notebook? Let’s try those kisses right now!” Chanyeol beamed excitedly. He really wanted to sleep but seeing Baekhyun’s face turning red because of his mild teasing really awake him.

 

“I’m sleepy,” Baekhyun flatly rejected Chanyeol’s request. He really didn’t want to do some kissing right now, not on the bed while staring at each other sleepy faces.

 

“You said that kissing me was your main motive to sleep with me tonight, now come on, I demand a kiss,” Chanyeol smugly said while tugging on Baekhyun’s pajamas shirt. He laughed when he could feel that Baekhyun slowly started moving away from him.

 

“You make me sound so perverted!” Baekhyun whined. He pulled the notebook that he kept under his pillow and began to read the scribblings that he did before he entered Chanyeol’s bedroom.

 

“Tell me honestly Baekhyun, do you really know how to kiss?” Chanyeol snickered. Baekhyun looked very flustered as he hold on his precious notebook.

 

“Of course I know about that, it’s just…,” Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled their faces closer.

 

“I’ll teach you all kind of kisses, let’s just end this tonight,” Chanyeol murmured as he took Baekhyun’s notebook and hid it under his pillow. He grabbed Baekhyun’s favourite pillow that was separating both them and threw it on the bedroom floor.

 

\---

 

“Gosh, can both of you stop eating on each other face!” Baekhyun yelled, trying to pull Sehun away from Luhan. Sehun was running late to the board meeting but he didn’t seem to care. His personal assistant was supposed to remind him about that, but he was the one that was holding Sehun back instead. Baekhyun was so happy looking at the couple. He didn’t really think Sehun could make Luhan accept their bond easily, seeing how angry was Luhan at the beginning of their relationship.

 

“Grumpy Mr. Bodyguard,” Luhan rolled his eyes and pushed Sehun away. He fixed Sehun’s suit and messy hair, staring intensely into his eyes.

 

“Stop making out inside your head, gosh! Mr. Sehun please get away from Luhan, you’re late for your meeting!” Baekhyun snapped. He grabbed Luhan on his forearm and yanked the personal assistant from latching on his boyfriend's body. He dragged Luhan back to his workplace, ignoring the curses coming from the green head´s mouth as he tried to keep up with Baekhyun's fast steps in front of him.

 

“You look terrible Baek,” Luhan snorted. He didn’t really know what happened between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun refused to open up about it, but he knew what to do with Chanyeol if he ever met him again. He was going to kill him for making his best friend life miserable.

 

Baekhyun smiled. He didn’t feel like talking about his encounter with Park Chanyeol last month. He could still remember the bittersweet kisses Chanyeol had left on his skin, marking all over his body. The innocent kisses game that they had played that night had turned into passionate love making. That morning, Baekhyun woke up alone on the bed with no sign of Chanyeol beside him. The grumpy soldier left without saying goodbye. Their hair changed back to its original colour, no wonder Chanyeol quickly left him early in the morning.

 

All the security team was requested to be inside their meeting room after their lunch that afternoon. Baekhyun felt sleepy because he ate a lot at the cafeteria with Luhan. Luhan shoved him with so much food because he thought that the beautiful bodyguard was skinny to protect his Sehun. Baekhyun tiredly yawn, rubbing his face with his palms. The noisy meeting room suddenly quieted down when a very tall and handsome young man walked in.

 

"Hai, I'm Park Chanyeol, the new boss for the company security team,"

 

\---

 

Baekhyun’s mouth felt dry when he saw Chanyeol’s tall figure who was looking as handsome as ever and of course, smug, with his pushed back, black hair and office attires right in front of his face. ‘What is he doing here?’ Baekhyun quickly hid behind his other co-workers, eyeing at the exit door. He was not prepared to see Park Chanyeol again, forgetting him was hard enough for Baekhyun. He started to panic when he noticed that Chanyeol’s eyes were scanning the whole room as if he was searching for something or someone.

 

Chanyeol’s heart was beating fast inside his rib cages; he was so nervous to meet Baekhyun again. He started searching for Baekhyun’s figure in the meeting room. Baekhyun was part of the securities team, Chanyeol knew that he would be here with him right now. ‘Where are you mosquito, did you miss me? I’ve missed you so damn much, I’m sorry… I’m late,’ Chanyeol had to place his palm on his chest to calm his throbbing heart, it was beating like crazy ever since he entered the meeting room. He must calm down in order to sense Baekhyun’s heartbeats. Smiling, Chanyeol was so sure that he could still feel Baekhyun’s mild heartbeats pulsating inside his chest. ‘Your heart still beats for me right?’

 

“That’s…that,” Luhan stuttered while pointing at the tall figure he saw coming out from the meeting room.

 

“Hide me,” Baekhyun murmured as he walked past Luhan that was still looking shocked, standing in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Just where are you going Mr. Park Chanyeol?” Luhan glared at Chanyeol, stopping him from going any further inside one of the department.

 

"Baekhyun, where is him? I need to see him,” Chanyeol frowned, trying to push Luhan out of his way. He really saw Baekhyun at the meeting room for a brief moment, he could feel Baekhyun’s fast heart beats before it was gone, Baekhyun had exited the meeting room.

 

“He’s busy with his new boyfriend, leave him alone,” Luhan scowled.

 

“N-new boyfriend?” Chanyeol stammered, holding his chest. He was sure he could still feel Baekhyun’s mild thumping heartbeats when they were together in the meeting room. _‘No…no…the bond between us is not broken yet,’_

 

"You left him without words, he’s your soulmates, he had suffered enough, let him go,” Luhan smirked and walked away from Chanyeol that was looking dazed because of his words.

 

\---

 

“Helmet, check,”

 

“Knees and elbows pads, check,”

 

_‘You can do it Byun Baekhyun!’_ Baekhyun mentally cheered himself as he entered the outdoor ice rink, determined to learn how to ice skate in five days times before he met Kris this coming weekend. ‘This is because of that Park Chanyeol,’ Baekhyun cursed and slowly moved forward, inches by inches further into the slippery rink while trying to balance himself from falling face first on the hard ground.

 

_Baekhyun was talking with Kris in the pantry; Kris had been asking him out for weeks but he really didn’t feel like seeing anyone right now. They were busy talking and teasing with each other, when Chanyeol walked into the room with a very gloomy face, making the bright atmosphere inside the room suddenly became eerie and dark. The head of the security team didn't even spare them a glanced, he just sat grumpily on one of the chairs while looking at his phone. Chanyeol attitude was not too shocking for Baekhyun, he and Chanyeol never really talked after they meet again, Chanyeol always acted cold toward him._

 

_“So…do you like playing with snow Baek?” Kris asked as he sipped on his coffee, smiling wide ly toward s Baekhyun that starting to look bothered._

 

_“Snow? I like snow!” Baekhyun beamed, the grin his lips made was a bit exaggerat ed when he looked at Chanyeol’s furrow ed eyebrows. ‘Is he eavesdropping our conversation?’_

 

_“Great…let’s go ice skating next week, there’s a new ice rink open near our office,” Kris said, stepping closer to Baekhyun and grabbing his hands._

 

_Baekhyun pursed his lips, staring at Kris’ hopeful face. Honestly, other than making a snow angel, he didn’t really fan any game that was associate d with snow. Snow would make him look weak and fragile._

 

_All three of them startled when Chanyeol’s phone rang. “Yes sweetheart, I’ll meet you next week, I miss you too,”_

 

_Chanyeol’s deep voice talking with someone special on his phone with his sparkling eyes and dimple d smile irked Baekhyun a lot. He was so annoyed and jealous that he squeezed the paper cup inside his hands and quickly threw it in the dustbin. ‘He look ed so moody before that phone call,’_

 

_“I’ll see you next week Kris,”_

 

 

“You shouldn’t have agreed to meet with Kris, but no…Byun Baekhyun is so stupid, clouded with jealousy, trying to get back at Chanyeol, now suffered the consequences,” Baekhyun mumbled with shivering body while trying to steady his wobbly legs on the icy ground.

 

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

 

A familiar deep voice startled Baekhyun from his thoughts. Frowning, Baekhyun tried to move his head slowly because any sudden moves that he made would surely make him fall to the ground. His eyes still glued to the mysterious figure, sliding his way smoothly beside him. “Chanyeol?”

 

“You look like a frozen blueberry, are you alright?” Chanyeol asked as he towered Baekhyun and rested his palms on both sides of the smaller boy’s face, diligently rubbing his full red cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Baekhyun snapped but didn’t flinch away from Chanyeol’s warm hands. The taller boy’s large hands felt so soothing and melted his heart. He hated it, the feeling of wanting to stay under his touch. He blamed on his own stupidity of not knowing how to ice skate and now he couldn’t make any single moved to run away from Chanyeol. He was stuck, standing in the middle of the cold ice rink while staring at Chanyeol’s smug face, a very handsome smug face.

 

“Choose your nickname: frozen blueberry or Olaf?” Chanyeol grinned and still refused to let go of Baekhyun’s mochi like cheeks, so tempted on chewing them right now.

 

“Go away! Shoo!” Baekhyun yelled, body swaying miserably as he slumped toward Chanyeol but managed to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s firm body. Yes, Chanyeol’s figure was firm and hard, Baekhyun still could feel his muscles even with his thick jacket, perfectly covering it. He still remembered every inch of Chanyeol’s naked body inside his mind, his pathetic slashed perverted mind.

 

“You’re clinging to me, shoo!” Chanyeol smirked as he threatened to slide backward, making Baekhyun whimper, holding on his body with a tight hug.

 

“I hate you,” Baekhyun murmured, whining when he started to slip further down Chanyeol’s body because of his slippery skate. “Don’t touch me!” Baekhyun yelped, trying to get up again without Chanyeol helped. He didn’t want to look so hopeless in front of Chanyeol. Baekhyun decided that he really hated snow, the snow really made him look weak and fragile. He started muttering curses words when his face pressed on Chanyeol’s crotch area.

 

“I missed you too,” Chanyeol snickered but started laughing when Baekhyun released his gripped on his body and fell helplessly on the hard ground.

 

“What do you want from me? Go away!” Baekhyun started to feel frustrated and angry. He was having a hard time learning by himself to ice skate and he didn’t want, out of all the people, that Park Chanyeol was going to mock his dumb situation.

 

“I’ll teach you to ice skate, give me five days and you’ll be looking like a pro in no time,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Why?”

 

“I want you to be happy,”

 

\---

 

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes, trying hard to pull himself on his feet again because he looked so pathetic crawling on the cold ice rink. He grumbled when Chanyeol started to playfully skate around him.

 

"Can you please stop circling me?" Baekhyun snapped and gave up trying to stand up. He pouted and sat on the cold ground with crossed legs, scowling hard at Chanyeol.

 

"Your butt will get cold, come on...let me help you," Chanyeol smiled and stretched out his hand towards Baekhyun.

 

“What does my butt have to do with you?” Baekhyun growled with arms crossed on his chest, still not budging from his place.

 

“You have a cute butt?” Chanyeol grinned when he looked at Baekhyun’s annoyed face and tried lifting the stubborn Baekhyun from the ground by holding him under his arms from the bodyguard’s back.

 

"Stop being stubborn, you’re heavy, Baek,” Chanyeol groaned, struggling to keep his balance with Baekhyun that didn’t seem to cooperate at all. The smaller boy just sluggishly stood up and leaned his weight on Chanyeol’s body.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush when he heard the new nickname that was said so spontaneously by Chanyeol. The soldier’s warm body heat radiated all over his back with his face rested on his chin and his arms circling his waist was making him crazy. ‘Why can’t I just stay in your embrace?’

 

“Let’s make you happy,” Chanyeol whispered as he pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s large hoodie that was covering half of the bodyguard’s face. ‘Stay with me,’ Sighing heavily, he reluctantly released Baekhyun from his back embrace and pushed him gently to stand up with very wobbly legs. He chuckled when he saw the horrified expression that Baekhyun made knowing that he was left to stand up alone without his support.

 

“Baek, focus, look at me,” Chanyeol said, snapping his fingers at Baekhyun’s face. “The right posture to ice skates is not standing straight like a ruler like you’re doing right now, you have to bend your knees, balance your body and put the weight of your body on the ball of your feet, come on Baek...try it,”

 

Baekhyun was whining as he tried to copy Chanyeol’s weird posture with pouty lips. “Happy now?”

 

“Very,” Chanyeol smirked. “Now try to slide to front, one foot at a time, if you feel that you’re about to fall, try to squat down slowly before you fall,”

 

“Urgh… too much information,” Baekhyun grumbled, trying to move forward to Chanyeol that was looking so smug, smirking back at him.

 

“I swear that your eyeballs will disappear soon if you keep rolling those eyes nonstop at me, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head. He quickly skated closer to Baekhyun when the bodyguard fell down on his butt at the cold ice rink again.

 

“You’re enjoying this right?” Baekhyun whimpered, swatting Chanyeol’s kind hands away as he tried to stand up again. He would never give up, not in front of Chanyeol of course.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol gleamed. “You should always curl your hands into a fist every time you fall or trying to stand up, that way, you’ll not lose your pretty fingers,”

 

Finally, almost an hour had past just practicing to slide forward while falling multiples times with Chanyeol’s deep laugh served as music to his ears, Byun Baekhyun managed to skate with ease.

 

“One step at a time champ, don’t be too greedy,” Chanyeol murmured, eyes twinkling in joyed, feeling proud of Baekhyun’s accomplishment.

 

Baekhyun was so happy that he didn’t look like a shivering twig just like the first time he entered the ice rink but started to get at the same par with the beginner level kids that were giving him a hard judging stare while they skated with their parent at the same rink. “I’m brilliant,”

 

“Stop video recording me!” Baekhyun gasped when he realized that Chanyeol was busy looking at his phone screen.

 

“This is for my future reference!” Chanyeol explained with a mischievous look on his face.

 

“S-stop that!” Baekhyun yelped, sliding a little bit faster to catch up with Chanyeol that was sliding backward with a teasing smile on his handsome face.

 

“Make me…wow…you can skates pretty fast for a beginner…So cute,” Chanyeol was frankly impressed with Baekhyun’s fast learning ability and he couldn’t help but laugh when Baekhyun fell down cutely on the ground.

 

“Baek, are you alright?” Chanyeol frowned when he saw Baekhyun froze and not budging from his spot. The bodyguard just sat quietly on the ground, staring at his fingers. He slid closer and crouched down to carefully look at Baekhyun’s hands. “You hurt your fingers?”

 

“Heh...got you!” Baekhyun yelled as he pushed Chanyeol's back flat on the ground with him, pinning on the soldier’s body.

 

Chanyeol hissed in pain, trying to get up but failing miserably when Baekhyun slumped his entire body on top of him. Through their close face distance, he clearly could see Baekhyun’s pale blue lips and his small body trembling under his arms, even when the bodyguard was grinning at him. Baekhyun looked pale but so happy.

 

"Baek, you’re shivering, let’s end this for tonight,” Chanyeol muttered, warming Baekhyun’s back with his palms.

 

"No," Baekhyun blurted while shaking his head. “Y-your wild heartbeat,” Baekhyun pressed his ear on Chanyeol’s chest. He still remembered Chanyeol’s rapid heartbeats the first time they kissed.

 

“Of course I have heartbeats, I’m human,” Chanyeol shrugged but began to panic when he looked at Baekhyun’s teary eyes and red nose. Baekhyun was angry.

 

“You’re right, let’s end this tonight, I don’t want to see your face again,” Baekhyun spat as he scrambled away in a pathetic slow snail motion from Chanyeol.

 

“Come here Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the bodyguard’s waist and pressed their face side by side with his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry that it took me so long to come back to you, I’m late, I’m so angry at myself,” Chanyeol hummed, pulling Baekhyun into his tight embrace and smiled when he heard Baekhyun’s soft whimpers. Nuzzling his nose on Baekhyun’s ear “This heartbeat of mine happens because of you, always you, soulmate,” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“B-but…you have your sweetheart!” Baekhyun whined, feeling dumbfounded with the new piece of information.

 

“So that’s the true reason you wanted to go out with Kris,” Chanyeol sighed. A little misunderstanding made both of them suffered. “That sweetheart is my grandmother, happy?”

 

“Y-yes?” Baekhyun blushed and intertwined their fingers together, leaning his back closer to Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“I left everything just to be here with you, I’m sorry that the process took so long, but I’m not going to leave my soulmate ever again, I promise,” Chanyeol said while smooching Baekhyun’s cold cheek.

 

“What actually happened to your friend, Mr. Piggy?” Baekhyun smirked, closing his eyes, enjoying Chanyeol’s warm lips that were kissing his forehead, eyes, and nose.

 

“He’s happily married and is expecting triplets soon,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly but groaned when Baekhyun elbowed his abs.

 

“Us? What happen to us?” Baekhyun whispered as he poked Chanyeol’s chin with his cold nose.

 

“Well, we’re going to start all over again, this time, less drama and no more finding ways to steal kisses,” Chanyeol snickered, starting to laugh when he looked at Baekhyun’s red’s flustered face.

 

“That’s sarcasm; I wasn’t too desperate to kiss you back then!” Baekhyun flushed and grumpily tried to squirm away from Chanyeol. He had enough of hearing Chanyeol’s teasing words.

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol, your soulmate, you look good in red colour hair Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol smiled and leaned closer to press his lips on Baekhyun’s parted mouth.

 

“I name this ‘I love you soulmate’ kiss,”

  
  



End file.
